


undercover

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Community: dckinkmeme, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Riding, Vaginal Sex, mentioned sladick and sladejay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: This is intel gathering. Nothing more, nothing less. Every Robin, past, present and future, has done, or will do this.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Slade Wilson
Series: 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	undercover

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kinkmeme.](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=1833902)

Thea is not her first choice. This persona is not even her second nor is it in her top five personas.

Except, this is a strip joint and Carol, the med-student, is not supposed to be here. He has a reputation to keep.

Meanwhile, Thea, the bratty service girl, has her own reputation to maintain. Like rumors of what tricks she can pull with her tongue.

Her own performance ended a while ago and now she is mingling with the guests, giggling and flirting as she moves from laps to laps. It would take some time until she has to return to the stage and working the pole.

This is intel gathering. Nothing more, nothing less. Every Robin, past, present and future, has done, or will do this. 

Which is why she finds herself on Slade Wilson's laps, battling her eyelashes as he talks to a potential client about some contracts.

"She seems to like you," the guy, who Tabitha would be looking up later, says, "Perhaps you would like some alone time with her?"

Tabitha hides a grin as she rocks back against Slade, knowing full well the mercenary does not wear a cup when he is not on the field. She gets a little breathless for her teasing at the feeling of a bulge against the crest of her ass.

Dick overshares when he is wasted and boy, does he has things to say about Slade and what is in his pants. And Jason has confessed to taking that cock in all of his holes during a game of truth or dare.

"Who knows," Slade tuts, gripping her chin with a hand and tilting her head up until she is looking up at him, throat bare and vulnerable in his hands, "She probably likes my money more than me."

The client laughs, sneaking a hand under the flimsy shirt of the girl in his laps. From her little jerk, his hand seems to be toying with her chest.

"Now now, don't be shy," he teases, his other hand slipping under the girl's skirt and she squeaks, cheeks red and eyes closing shut as she rocks into his hand, "If it's money, I'll take care of it."

Slade eyes her with something akin to a predator cornering their prey and isn't that an exciting thought? That she is helpless and captured, unable to make her daring escape like she has done time after times.

"Well, if you have so generously offered..."

The guy's laugh following them as Slade sweeps her up in a bridal carry and god, does it do things to her. He is being so gentle with her as they travels down the hall to one of the V.I.P rooms and she blushes, knowing exactly what they would do behind the door.

It would not be this gentle, according to her experienced brothers. Dick slurred about how Slade bent him in half and with a hand around his cock, pounded his ass so hard that he was in delicious pain the day after while Jason blushed and recounted how Slade took his cunt and then his ass and made him get on his knees and suck his cock with cum still dripping out of his well-fucked holes.

Well, Tabitha does not have any issue with that. If anything, she looks forward to it.

Slades kicks open the door and tosses her on the bed. The illusion shatters when he closes the door and turns to her with intent in his step.

Tabitha gets her legs under her, body coiling in preparation of an attack, eyes slowly tracking the man's movement. Sure, she wouldn't be adverse to pleasure of the flesh but damn it all if Slade strikes at her with anything resembling murder intent.

Slade stalks over the bed and looms over her. It is oppressing to be in his presence yet Tabitha holds on.

"Does big brother know where you are?" 

She shivers, clenching the edge of her flimsy short skirt that does not do much to hide her bottom. She really should be on alert but all her mind can draw up is the desire of being pinned down and that voice purring into her ears.

"Big brother," she says, licking her dry lips and staring defiantly into the single blue eye, "-does not control me. Nor do I have to report my every move to him."

"Oh?" Slade's tone is dangerous around the edge and his eyes shine menacingly, "I heard you were quite a bootlicker."

Ah. That. Tabitha does not need a second guess to know who said that.

"You know what they say," she shrugs, shoulders relax and eyes half-lidded, "Daddy issues make a people-pleaser."

And damn if any of them are not. No, she will not take any criticism.

Slade huffs and it sounds certainly like a laugh.

"You have no shame, do you?" he muses, eyeing her up and down appreciatedly.

"I call it self-awareness. And I, for one, know what I want," she replies, tilting her chin up in a challenge and lets her lips form a sharp smirk, "The question is: do you?"

Slade laughs and it is a low, rumbling sound that makes the hair at her nape rise and goosebumps break out across her arms. A thrill runs down her spine as Slade warps his fingers around her throat and squeezes, lightly, not enough to hurt but a threat nonetheless.

"Do you?" he hums, amusement coloring his tongue as he settles down on the bed and drags her into his laps by the grip around her throat, "Show me."

Tabitha swallows back a whimper as the hand around her neck eases and she plants her folded legs om the bed, rocking into the impressive bulge. She looks right at Slade and moans as her clit grinds against his cock through the silk panties.

Slade remains impassive, staring down at her like he is not hard and throbbing in his pants. The fucker...

"I remembered some little girl saying that she knew what she wanted," Slade drawls, lazily and slow while Tabitha is nearly crying out in need, "Is this what you want?"

God, what a waste. A bastard like him shouldn't have such a nice cock.

She glares up at him, fisting her hands in the front of his shirt and pulls their body together. Her eyes roll back as she grinds down on the bulge in his pants, white noise filling her ears as she gasps and bucks her hips wildly.

"Whore," is softly sighed into the crown of her head. Amusedly, almost affectionately as she rocks in his laps.

"Fuck me," she swears, breathless and thrumming with need, "Come on!"

There is a huff of hot air beside her ear and before she knows it, two fingers slide into her panties. She arches when they brush against her soft folds, feather-liked teasing, just barely skin-on-skin contact before they leave.

"Greedy," Slade comments and wipes his fingers on her thigh, "Does big brother know what you are?"

Tabitha hums, too distracted at the sight of that cock springing free from its constraint. Oh god, no wonder her brothers blush bright red at the mere mention.

Suddenly, there is a hand in her hair and she whimpers when Slade winds it around his fist and yanks. Her head is now tilting upward, eyes meeting Slade's single blue one and it hurts.

"I asked you a question," Slade growls, deep and powerful and god, her face must have shown something because the smirk on Slade's face is downright devious, like that of a cat who knows he has the canary where he wants her to be, "Well?"

Tabitha swallows, her throat suddenly dry as she thinks back of what have been said in this room. Her face is red when she remembers the words thrown away so casually and fire humming in her veins.

"He doesn't know, does he?" 

And because there is apparently something wrong with her, she whines, low and quiet in her throat as a finger pushes her panties aside. The head is rubbing at her folds, precum mixing with her own juice and Slade grins.

Tabitha screams, eyes rolling backward as her cunt swallows every delicious inch, her folds parting as the thick cock slides inside. Her mouth drops open as she takes it to the hilt, stretched out and panting, every of her senses overwhelmed by the heat of desire.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Slade barks and she jerks, twitching around the thick cock and swallowing back her moans, “Move, girl.”

Heart in her throat, Tabitha bunches her muscles and with some difficulties, pulls herself up and starts the slow up and down movement. She squeezes her thighs with her hands as she sets a steady rhythm, bouncing on the thick cock, faster and faster as her leaking juice eases the in and out motion.

God, her brothers were right. Slade is big and thick and god! His cock stretches her so well, so deliciously as she whimpers each time she impales herself on it, the head battering against her cervix with such a force that it rattles her whole body.

Her thighs burn with the speed and the force of her pushing her body up and down on that cock, erratic and growing greedier and greedier with each whine that it wrings out of her throat. She can even feel herself leaking even as the cock fills her so completely, her cunt drooling even as it stretches to accommodate Slade’s thick cock.

Her clit throbs, peaking up and as hard as a rock and oh, how she wishes to pinch and play with that little nub while she bounces on Slade’s cock and lose herself in pleasure. And yet, when she makes a move, her hand just inching toward the direction of her cunt, a firm hand closes around her wrist and she shudders under Slade’s eye.

“No,” he says, orders, staring down at her like he is challenging her to protest, to rebel, “Beg or you’re coming like this.”

Fucking god! Is there any justice left in this cruel world?! Why is a cock this nice attached to a bastard?!

Tabitha glares, putting all of the frustration strumming in her blood behind it and yet Slade is unfazed, staring back with a bemused raised eyebrow. Huffing, she clenches down just to be a tease only to yelp and moan when Slade thrusts up.

"Well?" Slade demands, still unyielding and in control, reaching out to capture her other wrist and bringing them together in one firm grip. And meanwhile, Tabitha is unraveling, hips rolling as she tries to relieve the fire of desire that scorches her very core, mouth hanging open as she fucks herself on that thick cock, moaning and crying as it stretches her cunt open and rubs at every inch of her sensitive walls as juice drips from her parted lips.

"Stubborn girl," Slade chortles, lifting her off, regardless of her pleading whines, and pinning her caught wrists to her back, "Beg."

Tabitha shakes, cunt clenching down on nothing as she struggles in vain. Pushing back in search of that cock, she cries out when Slade delivers a firm slap on her ass.

"Slade... Slade... Come on," she hiccups, teary eyed and wanting, trembling as she is firmly held in place, "Bastard..!"

She squeals when blows after blows fall upon her ass. Each delivered precisely, the pain blooming under her skin yet she pushes back still, back into the unforgiving hand, back into Slade's control.

"Look at you," Slade's voice is calm even as his hand rains down on her ass, "Squealing like a pig already."

She sobs, every word hitting deep and yet heat curls in her stomach. God, she is perverse.

"Does Grayson know that his little sister is such a slut?"

Shame runs hot under her skin but her traitorous cunt clenches. Like the idea that her brother knows how she writhes on Slade's cock brings some kind twisted pleasure to her addled mind.

"Come on," she moans, twisting her wrists and shaking her head side to side as she trembles, held up only by the grip on her wrists, "Fuck me!"

Slade tuts and Tabitha breaks like a goddamned piece of splintered wood.

"Please! Please...! Fuck me! Let me come! Please!"

Slade rumbles something that sounds like approval but Tabitha is too lost in pleasure, she is crying as she bounces up and down with new vigor while a finger, calloused and rough and Slade's, pinches at the hood of her clit, rolling it between his fingers. Her eyes rolls back against the onslaught of desire, trembling as Slade rubs and rubs, hitting her deep with each well-placed thrust, coaxing her closer and closer to the edge until she is hovering just above the abyss.

The grip on her wrists is gone and before she knows it, there is a hand on her chest, pressing her back into the firm chest. That hand soon finds her tit, rubbing and tugging her nipple and sending bolts of pleasure down her spine.

The door swings open and she glances toward it, still impaled on Slade's cock and moaning as Slade hooks his chin over her shoulder and continues rubbing her sensitive clit and playing with her chest.

"Come."

And she screams as she unravels, back arching and eyes half-lidded. The orgasm shakes her entire body, cunt squeezing down like a vice against the continuing thrusts.

Her brothers are standing in the doorway, slack-jawed and wide-eyed as she comes, shaking and whining with Slade's thick cock buried in her cunt, thrusting in and out as he chases his own end, pumping his seed into her warm body.

She is boneless and dazed as she grins at them, drunk on pleasure as Slade keeps at rubbing her clit. Her cunt is still milking Slade's cock even with her brothers' eyes on her.

Dick is spluttering while Jason's face is red. What Tabitha does not miss, even while she is fucked out and split open by a thick cock is the tent in Dick's pants and how Jason is rubbing his thighs together.

Slade's hand leaves her clit, giving her a moment of respite as those fingers slip between her mouth. She takes them without protest, licking at the combination of her juice and Slade's seed, eyes closing as she swallows the bitter taste of cum while her tongue laps at those fingers.

The fingers slip out, wet with her spit and suddenly, there are hands hooking under her knees, pulling her off Slade's cock despite her pleading whines, pulling her legs up until her sloppy, used cunt is on display. Slade, the bastard, even have the nerve to smirk, parting her puffy folds with his fingers, letting his cum drip out of her well-fucked cunt.

Well, Tabitha does not need to be a detective to see where this is going. God, she can almost hear the awkward talk they would be having back at the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a bit clarification. Tim has Caroline, the med student so as Tabitha, the med student persona would be called something like Carol. And yes, Thea is one of Tabitha's other identities.
> 
> Why is it that I keep coming back to Slade and Tim?


End file.
